The disclosures herein related generally to knee prostheses and more particularly to a modular knee prosthesis system.
Knee replacement systems are provided for partial and total knee replacement. Such systems are used for distal femoral repair, proximal tibia repair, and combined distal femoral/proximal tibia repair. Because of variations in bone loss, there are variations in components required in knee replacement systems. While some of the components vary, depending on surgical requirements, there are some components which are used in all or substantially all of the replacement systems. As a result, some component modularity has been introduced.
Total knee replacement may be required for a revision hinged orthopedic application, or a hinged orthopedic application, i.e. minor bone loss; a tibial orthopedic oncology-trauma application, i.e. major tibial bone loss; a femoral orthopedic oncology-trauma application, i.e. major femoral bone loss; and a distal femur-proximal tibia orthopedic oncology-trauma application, i.e. major tibial and femoral bone loss. In these applications, component requirements vary greatly. In order to meet the requirements, a substantial inventory of components is required, and at a considerable cost. Also, several instruments and implant trials are required because of the various techniques used for each orthopedic procedure.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and apparatus that provides for modularity and flexibility between orthopedic, orthopedic oncology and orthopedic trauma surgical applications.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a system and apparatus that uses the same modular components for hinged orthopedic applications, revision hinged orthopedic applications, orthopedic oncology applications and orthopedic trauma applications. To this end, a modular knee system includes a hinged femoral component and a distal femoral component. A plurality of first stem components are selectively compatible with the hinged femoral component. A plurality of first adaptors are selectively compatible with the first stem components and the distal femoral component. A hinge component is connected to a tibial insert. The hinge component and the tibial insert are selectively compatible with the hinged femoral component and the distal femoral component. A hinged tibial component and a proximal tibial component are selectively compatible with the tibial insert. A plurality of second stem components are selectively compatible with the hinged tibial component. A plurality of second adaptors are selectively compatible with the second stem components and the proximal tibial component.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that modular components are used for several surgical applications including hinged orthopedic applications, revision hinged orthopedic applications, orthopedic oncology applications and orthopedic trauma applications, thus reducing component inventory and costs.